


Nightmare's Cure

by Amenity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, Cuddling, Fear, Gen, Nightmare, Scared Dean, Young Dean, Young Sam, Young Winchesters, bad dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amenity/pseuds/Amenity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has a nightmare and Sammy is the cure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare's Cure

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at midnight. Yaaay...?

Darkness owned the room. It swarmed around a 16-year-old Dean Winchester who laid trembling in his bed, asleep. Eventually, the nightmare that haunted his mind caused him to thrash about.

“N-no!” he managed to whimper. “Stop! Please! SAM!”

The boy’s eyes flashed open and beads of sweat dripped down his forehead while Dean gasped for breath. Soon, a pair of light feet were heard bounding across a long hallway right outside his room.

“Dean!” a young voice shouted. Dean sat up in bed hastily when he saw his alarmed little brother skidding to a halt into the threshold of the bedroom door. “Dean! What’s wrong?” The two brothers looked at each other with wide eyes.

“I-I’m fine,” Dean whispered between breaths, his eyes not leaving his brother’s. He was afraid to look away as if Sam’s eyes were the only thing keeping him from returning to his nightmare. “I’m fine. Really.”

Sam didn’t say anything. He knew his brother. Dean was too proud to admit the fact he was scared; the older brother would be incredibly embarrassed to do so considering he was 16, and also considering he was tough as nails. Dean helped their father hunt monsters, so being afraid of a nightmare? It made him feel pathetic. So no, Sam didn’t address Dean’s fear, yet Sam didn’t ignore it either. He simply made his way towards his older brother’s bed and whispered, “move over”.

“Sam…” Dean started. “You don’t…”

“Move over,” Sam repeated, a little louder this time. He crawled into Dean’s bed, pushing him over a little, and snuggled up into his brother. Dean didn’t protest. He was too tired to get worked up about his 12-year-old brother comforting him by sleeping with him. Anyways, Dean couldn’t deny the way Sam made him relax, the way Sam erased Dean’s tension, the way Sam made him want to wrap his arms around his little brother and never let go- which he did.

Dean buried his face into Sam’s hair and closed his eyes. With Sam there, he felt like he could sleep again. And he did. He had no more nightmares that night.


End file.
